


the long lineage of the hales

by cettevieestbien



Series: everyone (with a cute smile and dark hair) is related [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Glee, How to Get Away with Murder, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Child Abuse, Crack Crossover, Death in Childbirth, Extended Families, F/F, F/M, First Love, Gen, Guilt, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Lots of Babies, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Present Tense, Sexual Violence, Siblings, Strained Relationships, Surrogacy, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire, Time Skips, Torture, Twins, Unconventional Families, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, as in hydra sexually assualts bucky, desert wolf makes an appearance, fuck boy reject, he's so bad the fuck boys rejected him, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s so cute, and Bucky wants her to stay like this forever so he can always be caught in her grip like this.</p><p>He looks up at his mom and tells her, “I’m going to have a big family one day.”</p><p>OR,</p><p>The Hale family starts with Bucky and Rebecca Barnes and ends with Blaine, Callie and Jude Hale. And the house in the woods of Beacon Hills is becoming infested with children. And then the fire happens. Also, Grant hates life, Derek is the middle child, and Connor goes to college to be an actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long lineage of the hales

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a family fic that has about a bazillion different fandoms in it. Yes, Grant and Skye are related. Yes, I am crazy. (If y'all want a family tree, hmu! I made one, lol.)
> 
> Also, don't think too hard about these dates. I went off the fire happening in 2005 because 2011-6=2005.

**1920**

Bucky looks down at his baby sister in awe. His mother rubs a hand over his head, and coos as Bucky’s finger is caught in Rebecca’s little grip.

 

She’s so cute, and Bucky wants her to stay like this forever so he can always be caught in her grip like this.

 

He looks up at his mom and tells her, “I’m going to have a big family one day.”

 

**1940**

Becca meets William at the corner of their streets, pulling him into a diner not too far away soon after.

 

They sit, and giggle over the silliest things, for hours. She’s in love, and he is, too, and Rebecca knows they’re going to end up together in moments like this.

 

She whispers to him, after they leave, “I love you.”

 

**1944**

Bucky is still in his right mind enough to know that what’s happening to him is obscene. He wants away from these people - he wants his best friend, Steve.

 

They keep testing him, pulling things out of his body, pushing harder and harder at his limits until he’s sensitive and sore and smarting and aching all over. There’s blood falling down his chin from his mouth like a river.

 

He vows, “I’ll get back to you, Steve,” and pays for it with a whip to his bare back.

 

**1955**

Rebecca goes into labor at the most inopportune time - the middle of the night. Her doctor arrives at the hospital hours after she does. Will holds her hand and coaches her through breathing, and even though it’s barely helping, she appreciates it. She clutches his hand tightly, whining loudly.

 

The pain she’s in is awful, and she feels like she’s being torn apart, but it’s worth it when she hears her baby cry.

 

Caroline Hale is born at 7:51 in the morning. Rebecca Hale breathes out her last words, “a girl,” at 7:52.

 

**1960**

William and little Carol live with an honest to god werewolf. Amanda’s just a girl looking for somewhere to stay, and she’s not much younger than William, so he lets her sleep on the mattress in the office. She “wolfs out” one day when Caroline and Will come back with stories of a bully on the playground.

 

“No one hurts my pack,” she says angrily, muffled, and Will barely stops her from marching out the door.

 

**1963**

Talia is a beautiful baby. She’s a werewolf, Amanda says, playing with her daughter’s little toes.

 

William feels bad and good and a mixing pot of emotions. He’s feeling the euphoria fathers do when they see their children so soon after birth, but he’s missing his first love something awful.

 

Caroline, though, seems to be completely unaffected by it all. She’s just watching her step-mother hold her half-sister with a protective eye. She looks Amanda in the eyes, and declares, “I’m going to take care of her.”

 

**1964**

Ben Jacob enters the world with a wail. His mother cradles him to her breast and cries happily, wiggling his little fingers and toes and poking softly at his cheeks.

 

Her husband isn’t there, but that’s okay. She’s fine all on her own. “We’re going to be okay,” she promises to her son in a low tone. He blinks, not understanding and carries on suckling. Her husband comes hours later, covered in ash from the mines he works in, and he cries, too.

 

**1968**

Talia toddles around in a serpentine motion, following her older sister’s path. Caroline huffs out a sigh, and grabs her hand.

 

They rush to Amanda’s bedside, seeing their father already there. He shushes them as soon as they enter, but gives them a blinding grin.

 

Peter rests in his arms. He’s blinking sleepily, but he’s awake; their mother isn’t. William sits gently down into the hard hospital chair, holding tightly to his son.

 

He tilts his head, motioning to the girls to come closer. He whispers when they’re close enough to hear, “come meet your brother.”

 

**1970**

Mary Jacob smiles at her brother exactly 4 hours and 45 minutes after she was born. Ben laughs softly and kisses her forehead, already so sweet and caring.

 

Her husband is here this time, walking on a crutch. He’s only got one leg, now, and he’s gotten good at walking without the crutch, but he opted to use it this time so he wouldn’t drop Ben again. Ben refused to held by either of them anyway, saying they couldn’t because he didn’t want to hurt them.

 

His mother and father lock eyes, and smile at each other. Their relationship is strained, but they love each other and they love their kids.

 

He says, “family is everything,” to Ben, later, after Mary has fallen asleep, and she agrees.

 

**1980**

Richard Smoak leaves Beacon Hills without a look back. He’s headed to his mistress in Las Vegas, to get away from the girl he knocked up.

 

She was way too young for his taste, anyway. He’s moved on to larger and older things, like Donna Marks. He’s going to marry her, make it impossible for him to ever have to be in contact with the kid.

 

He laughs and reflects, “I’m a genius!”

 

**1980**

The HYDRA agent knocks on the door so hard the hinges creak. He doesn’t care; he’s here to drop off the experiment.

 

The man who opens the door is fat, smelly, and dirty. The agent remembers when this man was the person every agent wanted to be.

 

As it is, the agent has a job to do. He thrusts the laundry basket forward, not caring when the man in front of him doesn’t bother to grab it, and it falls. The experiment in it wails sharply in pain, but the agent ignores it.

 

He orders, “take care of this… baby, and Pierce will forgive your actions. Do it, Ward, and do it right. This is going to be the next Winter Soldier.” He says it enough times he hopes it gets through, and turns on his heel, glaring at the eyes who peek around a meaty leg to stare at him.

 

**1981**

A heavily pregnant woman named Donna comes into town a week after Connor is born. She smells so strongly of Rich that Talia practically hunts her down. When she finds the older woman, though, it seems like Talia finding her was planned.

 

Donna doesn’t smell like a hunter, but Peter and Caroline act like she was. Donna only really smells like Rich’s baby, the scent of cigarettes and sex, and like so many damn strangers, it made Talia’s sensitive nose itch.

 

Donna, though, seems oblivious to it. She asks Talia, at their first meeting, “so Richie got you, too?”

 

**1981**

Ben’s car breaks down in Beacon Hills, a city between LA and Portland, where he’s trying to go. There’s a woman at the same mechanics as him, older than him, with a little boy and a little girl. The two kids have vaguely similar features, but only the boy looks like the mom.

 

While the mechanic works on his car, probably making things worse so he can charge more, Ben approaches the little family.

 

The girl smiles at him, rubbing her mouth all over a teething toy while the boy stares intently at his raddle. The woman gives him a calculating look, sniffs slightly, and doesn’t say anything about him sitting down next to her.

 

When she doesn’t outright ignore him or ask him to move over a seat, he reaches out a hand and says, “hi, I’m Ben. Your kids are really cute.”

 

**1983**

Talia and Ben each hold a little baby in their arms, smiling and cooing. Laura and Phil are twins, born within 10 minutes of each other. Laura was first, and now Talia is breastfeeding her. Ben has seen this before, with Connor, who sits outside the room with Donna, Felicity’s mother.

 

Ben and Donna are friends, both humans in a werewolf’s world. They both also happen to care a great deal about Talia, Connor and Felicity.

 

Talia says that Laura will be the next Alpha, and that Phil is human. Ben is so proud, he feels like he could explode. His daughter will be an alpha like her mother, his son is like him, his fiance is a great mother.

 

He leans over her, careful to make sure that Phil’s head doesn’t knock into Laura’s, and kisses her forehead. “You are so beautiful,” he murmurs.

 

**1984**

Grant Ward runs away again. He’s four years old, and he’s run away twice. He hates his father, he hates his mother, and he hates his brother. His younger siblings, barely old enough to sit, are okay, but everyone in his house that’s older than him, he hates.

 

His father puts his hands on all of them, but especially Grant and his mother. He acts like the whole house can’t hear him calling his wife a bitch.

 

Grant knows he’ll be dragged back home for a beating, but he wants to be away for as long as possible, no matter the consequences.

 

When he finally gets far enough into the woods behind his house, he flops heavily to the ground. The tears come without permission, and he hastens to wipe them away. They don’t stop though, and he feels so much like a baby, he feels sick. He wishes aloud, “I wish I had a different family.”

 

**1985**

Derek Hale is quiet when he’s born, no more than a loud sigh that makes Talia smile coming from him. He doesn’t cry when he’s hungry, until he’s a toddler.

 

Talia brings him home soon after his birth, showing the three kids at home how quiet he is. Felicity is in Vegas, and as a result, Connor isn’t as happy as usual. But he smiles at his new brother, and gets another sigh in return.

 

Phil observes that he’s cute, then goes back to coloring.

 

Laura can smell the werewolf on him a mile away, and latches on immediately. She’s used to being the only werewolf, so he’s the best thing since sliced bread. She tells him, “you’re going to be my second, Mama says so, and we have to listen to Mama, okay?”

 

**1990**

Ava is a surprise. She’s no mistake, but she’s a surprise. Talia hadn’t had any plans for more kids, since she’d birthed a future alpha and a future second, plus she had Connor, Felicity and Phil.

 

When she falls pregnant, Ben and her talk about it extensively, and ask advice from both sides of the family. They all live in a big house in Beacon Hills, the house Talia grew up in. Ben’s sister, Mary, says to keep it, while Caroline says adoption and Peter says abortion.

 

In the end, Ava is brought home, another little werewolf for Laura to dote over. Talia tells Ben that first night back home from the hospital, “no more kids.”

 

**1992**

Caroline unexpectedly gets pregnant. She’s too old, and too “German”, she says, to be a parent. She gives the baby up for adoption, telling Ben and Talia, “I’ve followed my own advice.”

 

The little girl she had is named simply Skye on her birth certificate. Caroline makes sure her name is on the certificate, but tells everyone at the agency that she isn’t ready to open contact with her.

 

Skye gets sent to New York, and Caroline never looks back.

 

**1993**

Mary feels the baby fever sweeping her house very acutely. She’s helped raise the kids, under the name Aunt Mary, and her wife, Emily, totally agrees with her on the whole Mary blurting, “I want a baby” thing.

 

So they go the surrogacy route, and Ben gives his semen to Emily so they can both be related to the kiddo.

 

Nine months later, out pops little Blaine Hale. Emily and Mary play with his hair and grin at each other.

 

**1994**

Peter meets someone. He won’t bring her home, refuses to tell anyone about her, but Talia uses her alpha voice to get him to say, “she’s not a good person, Tals. I don’t want her around the kids.”

 

And after that, Talia snoops. Of course she does. If Peter doesn’t want his new conquest around his nieces and nephews, she doesn’t want this woman around her brother.

 

But when she catches up to the woman - the Desert Wolf - she finds that Peter has gotten her pregnant. The Desert Wolf hands Talia over the baby girl with no care for the baby, and leaves so fast, it was like she was never there.

 

Talia does what she can for the baby and Peter - gives the baby up for adoption and takes her brother’s memories of the girl.

 

Malia, the baby, goes to the Tate family, and Talia makes sure to tell them they would like to keep in contact in the later years.

 

**1994**

Cora comes about the same time that Malia does. Ben rocks her around the kitchen, singing softly to the baby as Talia goes to Derek’s baseball games, watches Connor and Phil’s play, and makes sure Laura puts only small amounts of lipstick on the uninterested Ava, who’s staring at the pictures in her favorite book.

 

Cora is a werewolf, too, and Talia thinks about how she’s set Laura up nice and good with how many blood-related betas she’s going to have.

 

She’s commenting on Phil’s acting when Derek shouts, “Mommy, we have to gooooooooo,” quickly followed by a loud cry from the kitchen. Talia sighs and grabs her coat.

 

**1995**

Mary and Emily want to adopt again, they’re thinking siblings.

 

Peter leers and tells them that babies are stupid, and laughs when Ava glares at him.

 

“Babies aren’t stupid, Peter, you dipshit!” Emily says way too loudly for how many kids live in the house, and throws a book at his cackling, stupid head.

 

**1998**

Malia’s sister and she don’t look alike. Sure, they have dark hair, but her sister has freckles, and light eyebrows, and her eyes are blue. Malia has a face clear of spots, dark eyebrows and brown eyes.

 

She doesn’t feel right, when she looks at her baby sister. Why don’t they look the same?

 

When she asks her parents, they tell her, “you were adopted, sweetie,” and she cries for days, because she knew it, she knew she wasn’t normal.

 

**2000**

Emily finds them - a little girl named Callie and her younger brother, Jude.

 

She says they’re in the system because their mother is dead and their father is in jail. The choice between the two women is unanimous, and luckily, the rest of their family just rolls their eyes and welcomes more tiny little children.

 

Their first week is rough, because Callie doesn't trust them near Jude, but Jude has to be fed, and Callie is too small. But then, something happens - maybe someone talks to her - and she trusts them enough to hug them.

 

Within 5 months, Callie’s saying, “I love you.”

 

**2001**

Skye hacks the system. Of course she does, what is she, stupid? If she wants to know who her real parents are, she’ll have to do it on her own.

 

Her mother’s name is nothing special, but it fills her with warmth, and she can’t wait to tell Matt about this stuff. But then, she finds out that her mother has this huge family that lives all the way in California.

 

Skye wants to live in California, she does. She wants to live with her mom, and her multitude of cousins.

 

She’s caught before she can look into her Aunt and Uncle, and that night, she asks herself, “am I not good enough?”

 

**2005**

There’s a fire, and they were all supposed to be in it.

 

There’s a fire, and thank god that Felicity is out of town. There’s a fire, and thank god that Connor went out with Laura, Derek, Blaine, Cora, Callie and Jude.

 

There’s a fire, and their family is dead. Uncle Peter is in the hospital, and the rest of them are just sitting around in the Sheriff’s station, waiting for the fire department to put it out. He knows that Blaine, Callie, Jude and Cora are going into the system, and he can’t do anything about it, because he can’t take care of four kids and his siblings while going to actor’s college.

 

Laura’s in the bathroom, eyes alpha red and fangs long and deadly. Callie and Cora are with Blaine, trying to talk through tears. Derek’s sitting on the floor by Connor’s feet, Jude at his back, and he’s having a panic attack.

 

Connor is trying, really, truly trying to help, but he feels sick and tired and disgusting, and he has no experience with any panic attacks other than his own.

 

And he has no idea what to do when Derek whispers brokenly, “this is my fault.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> \- Connor is older than Felicity by 5 weeks  
> \- Rich is killed by a werewolf who can smell the dick on him  
> \- Connor's panic attacks that he referenced were about his sexuality  
> \- This will have a sequel!!!


End file.
